3:10 To Yuma: Broken Boundries
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: He'd always been watching him, admiring him, finding amazement in him he hadn't seen in another.. All without a soul knowing but he.. Until now. / Sucky summary. :O Eh.. A Yuma fic, taking place between Ben Wade and William Evans.. It is yaoi like mostly everything M rated I'll write so read at your own risk!.. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Another Yuma fic. :D This one is a bit more original than any other out there [as far as I know]. Instead of taking place between Ben Wade and Dan Evans.. The drama happens between Ben and William.. Uh, like I stated before, I think I might've took a liking to this whole teen falling for a older male too far... But I can't help it.. I like men a lot older than myself so.. It just like comes natural with the attractions and such. o_o

Don't like it? Best get outta here cause it's your last warning! This will have YAOI in it so, be on your way there partner if ya don't wanna read such sin. :P

Spelling errors? Yes, there may be some but I'am human! Try to remember that my fellow readers. I can not get them all! But I try and I think I'm rather good at it. Plus I'ma country girl and some things what school taught me just didn't stick and got replaced by the grammer I'm use to. Not to mention, this was all written on paper so as I typed it up on WordPad, I fixed what I noticed then. I wasn't going to waste more of time to read it for a 3rd time and fix mistakes that most likely don't even matter unless you're a grammer nazi, lol.

Anywho, read and enjoy!

One more thing before I go.. I don't own any of these characters, or anything Yuma related but my God, I wish I did! :O And yes, they might be a little ooc but that's intended.

* * *

"I'm going out for a ride pa!" William announced as he finished loading his revolver.

"Alright, be careful." Dan replied from within the kitchen as he finished up the last of putting dishes away.

"When aren't I?" The boy questioned but gave his father no time to reply before he left.

Dan shook his head, smiling lightly to himself. He couldn't help but worry over his boy, he's pride and joy, even though William was turning into a fine young man.. But Dan did not fully see that.. He still seen William as just a wreckless teen.

* * *

William made his way across the desert like landscape on his trusty chestnut mare.

He looked about, admiring the surrounding trees, flowers and ocassional wildlife such as rabbits.

He hadn't had much time to get out until recently, with being the only one to take care of Dan after Charlie had attempted murder..

Williams horse came to a stop at the top of a cliff, over looking the entire town of Bisbee.

His gaze wondered over it momentarily, before resting on the Evans ranch.. Dan's ranch.. His ranch.. It was thriving nicely now.

William had to admit, he knew a thing or two about ranching.

A smile formed on William's lips. He was his father's son after all.. But he didn't mind that. Infact he was rather proud.. Lately he had gained more respect for the man than ever but then again, one who cheats death deserves respect.

"Beautiful isn't it?" An older man's voice asked.

William jumped, startled as he looked behind him.

His eyes widend at the sight of a black horse, even more so at the rider.

He opend his mouth, attempting to speak but no words came.

"What's the matter boy, cat got your tongue?" The man chuckled.

William's stunned look switched to a glare. "What are you doing here Wade? My father risked his life to get you on that train!" He roared.

Sure, he once admired Ben and maybe still did.. But he now held a strong grudge on him also for Dan having to fight for his life.

The outlaw chuckled once more at how much William did remind him of Dan.

"Whataya mean almost?" His mood suddenly became serious. He had thought the rancher was dead by time the train left.

"Yeah, he's alive. No thanks to you, or Charlie." William growled through clenched teeth.

_"Stubborn Dan.."_ Ben nearly smiled to himself until the rest of the boys sentence kicked in.

His stallion took a step forward. "If not for me killing my own gang off instead of your father, Dan surely would not have lived, boy." His tone held harshness.

William drew his pistol upon the horses movement.

"Just like old times, eh?" Wade asked. "Except this time your old man isn't here to encourage a hold on me." He smirked.

"I don't need my father's encouragement." William stated coldly.

Ben waitd a moment before further approaching him, causing the boy's grip on the pistor to become more firm. "That's right.. You're your own man aren't you, William?"

The boy's expression went back to that of suprise.

"Is that right? It's been a really long time since I heard Dan speak your name.."

"Y-yeah, that's right.."

Ben smiled once more, his horse now by William's.

The boy, even though he felt threatend, found no nerve to shoot now.. And even allowed Ben to lower his revolver.

"You've turned into quiet the handsome boy.." The outlaw trailed off, running a hand gently down the boys face.. Starting at just above his brow, down to the boys cheek and finally coming to a rest at his jaw line.

William flinched at the contact.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you." Ben smiled.

William slapped the mans hand away. "Don't touch me!" He growled defensively.

Ben gave a low growl of his own as he gripped the boys chin tightly, forcing him to look directly at him.

"So beautiful.. And yet, so stubborn.. Just like your old man.." Wade softly spoke suprisingly, as he ran his thumb over the boys smooth lips.

William watched closely, waiting for the perfect moment, until Ben had leand in for a kiss.

In one swift motion, he pushed the man clear off his horse and he was gone.

"Oh, no you don't!" Wade quickly jumped back on his horse.

Within no time, the black stallion was caught up to William's chestnut.

"As if I'd let you escape so easily."

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"If you'd stop, I'd show you."

"No!" William held up his revolver once more.

"I don't think that's neccessary." Wade had no problem jerking the gun from him, throwing it aside.

The boy gulped, before making his mare go faster.

"Come on girl, we gotta make it back to the ranch." He encouraged the animal, looking behind to see Wade was slowly falling inches behind.

"Come on!" Some how, it seemed the horse understood for Wade was falling back more and more, eventually barely noticeable in the distance.

* * *

Moments later, William arrived back at the ranch.

He brung his horse to a hault, getting off and running inside, startling his poor father who was sleeping soundly on the couch with a book over his face.

"William, what happend?" He questioned, sitting up.

"Ben Wade, that's what!" William exclaimed, grabbing his father's shot gun and looked out the window for any sign of movement.

"Wade!?" Dan couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah pa, he broke out.. I was up on the hill over looking Bisbee and well.. He showed up."

Dan stood. "Did he threaten you?"

William glanced down, unsure of what other way to put it. "Yes."

"That son of a bitch.." Dan growled. William was all he had left of family, making him more protective of the boy.

"He took my revolver too."

Dan walked up beside his son, looking out as well, seeing nothing. "Well, he's not around as far as I can see.." Dan trailed off. "Come on son, there's nothing to worry about now." He spoke, trying to pull William back.

The boy sighed, unsure. However, he lowered the gun and allowed his father to lead him away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, William tossed and turned in his bed, enduring in a very vivid dream he didn't quiet want.

"No.." He weakly, half heartedly growled in his sleep, squirming about as the dream became more intense.

"Stop.. I.. I.." Then suddenly, he awoke, with a gasp.

He took a deep breath, sitting up and running a hand through his now sweaty hair as he recalled what was just previously running through his mind.

When he came to full conclusion of what it was, a deep blush appeard on his face.

The images of Wade with him, over him.. Touching him.. Were once again flashing through his head.

"No.." William mumbled, shaking his head, trying to clear those thoughts.. And more like, clear the feeling of the feeling of desire they were bringing..

He never wished to admit to it but, he once wondered what it would be like let the outlaw do whatever he wished.. Even when escorting Ben to the Yuma train, those thoughts sometimes passed through his head, he just always chose to ignore them, in fear of them.. Thus being the reason he was so defensive towards the man previously today.

"Just a dream.. It was just a dream.. Nothing to worry about.." He got up, exiting his room.

Somehow, even in the darkness, he managed to make his way outside for some much needed fresh air.

Minutes passed, until he heard something in the bushes.

"Wade?" He called, just like his father would.

Just as his focus truely became locked on the direction the noise was coming from, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to give a suprised scream before he turned.

"Calm down son, it's just me." Dan half smiled as he moved his hand away.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I heard the door open so I figured I'd check it out." Dan replied.

"Come on, you shouldn't be out here by yourself with no weapon." Dan wrapped an arm casually around William's neck, leading him back inside.

"So, what got you up so late?" The rancher questioned as his son took a seat on the couch.

William sighed. "A dream.. And a strange one that that.." He trailed off, glancing down.

"What kinda dream?" Dan took a seat by him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't see me as your son anymore.."

Dans eyes widend. "William, now you knwo that won't be true.." He paused. "You'll always be my son and I will always.." His next words were hard for him to state.. Very hard.

"I'll always.. Love.. You.." That was different.

William stared up at him for a moment before sighing. "This is different though.."

"You can tell me, that's what I'm here for.. To listen and try to comfort.." Try being the key word. Dan was never good at being a understanding parent. It was always Alice's job but with her now gone, he had to give both the strictness of a father and yet the calm, caringness of a mother.

William took a moment, gathering his thoughts up. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I dreamt of Wade.."

Those words alone made Dan tense.

"Of him.. And me.. We.." The boy swallowed hard. "We were doing things that a man and woman would.."

Dan clenched his teeth, trying so hard not to say anything negative. Everything in his being demanded him to chew the boy out but he had to remember, it wasn't William's fault. The boy didn't ask for the dream..

He also had to keep in mind, he had to try and understand and be there.

"And.. In the dream.. I.. Kind of liked it.." His gaze glanced around the room, nervously. "And apparently I seemed to like the sense of it in actual life too.. Until you scared me.."

"You mean?" William nodded before his father could finish.

Dan looked away. "My son is attracted to a man.. Not just any.. But Ben Wade.." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

William could feel the tears already starting to surface, despite his attempts to hide them.. It was very much like when he had to witness Dan getting shot.

"I-I'm sorry.."

Dan turned to look back at him. "Why him son? Out of everyone else, why? At the least you should've taking interest in a local boy.."

William sighed. "And would that make things better?"

"No! Not really!" Dan roared.

William was quiet for a moment, he wasn't sure of how to really say his following thoughts.. He was on thin ice with Dan as is.

"I guess.. I just.. I don't know.. I admired him since the start but.. After tonight, I realize just how deep it goes."

"Just what the hell did he do to you?"

William's gaze returned to the floor. "He tried to kiss me.. He told me I was as beautiful as you.. Or something like that."

Dan growled, wondering if all along Ben's pushyness towards a friendship with him was just a way to get closer to William.

"Do you think less of me?" William questioned suddenly.

Dan sighed deeply. He was furious, yes but he couldn't just throw his only kin left away.

"No, I don't.. I'm your father and nothing can change that." He slightly smiled.

William could finally breath a sigh of relief.

"Just, don't tell anyone else or so little as hint around to it.. It'll be the death of you."

The boy nodded at his words.

"No, go on back to bed.. We got work to do tomorrow." Dan commanded softly.

"Okay.. Goodnight pa." The boy stood.

"Goodnight." Dan waited until he heard William's bed room door shut before getting up and getting his shot gun.

He had something else he felt he needed to do other than sleep..


	3. Chapter 3

Dan made his way outside, saddled up his horse and rode out further from the ranch.

He brung the stallion to a stop in a field near by.. He was looking for one person and one person alone.

"Well, hello there, Dan." Ben's voice rang through the still air as he approached.

"Good to see you alive and well.." A smirk was slightly visible within the moonlight.

"Save it." Dan growled, in no mood for chit-chat.

Ben frowned. "Aren't we friends yet, after all we been through?"

You know and I know you don't give a horses ass about me.. Only my boy." Dan raised his gun up at him.

"Am I sensing jealousy?" Wade smiled amusingly.

"No, but I don't want you involved with him. He's just a kid. I don't want him going with someone like you and becoming another Charlie Prince." Dan answered.

"You know I'd never take the only thing you had left Dan.. But you can't keep me from him if I wished to see him."

Dan's grip on the trigger tightend.

"Actually, I can." He glared.

"You've forgotten who you're dealing with." Ben replied, about to make leave.

"On more thing.. I once had interest in you.. Only thing that changed it is you're now a broken down man who is more stubborn than he is.. Otherwise, you'd be who I was after, not him."

Dan hung onto every word. It hurt but he couldn't deny that William was just a younger, more easily going version of himself.

"Wade.." He trailed off as the outlaw's horse begun walking.

Ben turned around, stopping the stallion.

"I once considered us friends."

The ranchers words brung a light smile to Wade's face. He said no more as he began walking off.

Dan watched until he was no longer able to be seen, then he headed off back home.

* * *

Dan made a stop at his sons room before heading to bed himself.

He quietly opend the door, checking to see if everything was as should be.

He smiled to himself as he walked over to William's bed, pulling the covers up over the boy.. Something he hadn't done since the teenager was merely a baby.

Dan stood there for moments, just watching his boy, and thinking.. If he said he wasn't overly worried him now, it would be a lie.

Dan always worried but now he had reason to worry more.

William did take liking to one of the most feared and yet loved men after all and that was something to truely be worried about.

Dan sighed, now making his way out.

"Sweetdreams William.." He whispered as he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING WARNING: Contains explicit yaoi! Sex! So if you don't want to read that, skip this chapter or just turn back now. You have been warned!

* * *

It had now been several days, William had yet to see Ben again and Dan was keeping him busy around the ranch recently, on purpose.

Dan didn't want him to wonder around and come in contact with him agan.

However, today they both had the day off, with it being Sunday and all. Dan, like every nearly every other person in town didn't believe in working on a Sunday.

The two had just gotten back and William had deciding to go out for a ride.

"I'm heading out for a ride." William announced as he grabbed his trench coat.

"Be careful." Was all Dan said, preoccupied at the moment to consider what or more like who he could run into.

* * *

William brung his mare to a stop upon the hill where he and Ben had met again the other day.

A good 10 minutes atleast of nothing but peace passed and William was beginning to ponder leaving.

However, just as he started out, he seen a certain black stallion coming his way.

"I must say, I didn't expect you back here." Ben smiled charmingly.

William said nothing as he stared at the outlaw.

"Not gonna run away again are you?" The much older male asked.

William shook his head. "N-no.."

Wade approached him closer, looking him over. "You're a daring boy.. Coming here unarmed." Ben stated, seeing William with no shot gun.

William blushed at the closeness. "I reckon there's nothing to be scared of.. You're not all bad." He kept his eyes locked on the outlaw.

Ben smiled momentarily before pulling an object out of his coats pocket.

"I picked this up a few days ago.. Figured I'd return it." He held out William's pistol.

The boy's eyes widend as he took it. "Thanks.." He placed it in the side of his pants, considering he had no holder.

Wade closely watched, feeling a light blush appear on his face for the first time in a long time once he caught a glimpse of the boys flesh, where his shirt was starting to come out of his pants.

Then suddenly, an idea hit William. "Wade.."

"Don't be like your father boy, call me Ben."

William sighed. "Okay, Ben.. I was wondering something.."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

William glanced around. "Well, I seen the picture you drew of my father back at the bridle suite.. It was.. Really good and I was wondering if you could draw mine?"

Ben smiled. "I would be my pleasure." He searched his coat pocket, soon pulling out a pencil and sketch book.. Or more like to others, a journal.

"Stay right were you're at." He ordered gently as he moved his horse back a bit.

William stayed perfectly still, or tried to atleast as the outlaw worked his magic.

Once Ben finished, William gave a sigh, moving about to loosen up his joints and muscles.

"The best I've yet to draw." Ben smiled.

William moved over to where he was.

"Whao.." Everything was perfect.. The background of Bisbee, and himself on his horse was dead on.

"Wait.." He spoke as Ben was just about to rip it out.

"I'd like for you to include yourself before you give it to me.. If you can."

Wade waited a moment before nodding. "Okay." He shut the book, putting it and the pencil away.

"Now, where's my payment?" He asked.

William frowned. "I don't have any money on me.."

Ben chuckled. "I don't want money."

"Then what?" William had a look of utter confusion on his face, which to the outlaw was just so damn adorable.

"This.." He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to William's lips.

William blushed, feeling as if a bolt of lightning had struck him, giving him what would seem like a endless supply of adrenaline.

The boy acted on his instinct, quickly turning Wade's innocent kiss into that of far more passion.

Ben's eyes widend once he felt the boys tongue enter his mouth.. This was certainly a change from before.

Ben granted the younger time to cautiously explore his mouth, before he started putting up a fight for dominance once he thought the boy had enough of his feel.

William groaned, leaning forward, trying to get closer to the older. However, what happend was not what he expected.

Ben's eyes widend as William fell inbetween their horses.

"Shit.." The boy complained when he hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ben extended his hand.

Yeah." William grabbed ahold of his hand, but instead of getting up, he brung Wade down ontop of him.

"You little ba-" He caught himself before finishing.

"Atleast now we're a hell of a lot closer." The boy smiled up at him.

"I reckon that's so." Ben leaned in closer, as their horses wondered off.

"You know.. I dreamed of you.. After we met again here.." William announced inbetween recieved kisses.

"What's that?" The outlaw asked after nipping at the boy's bottom lip.

William allowed a soft moan to escape him. "You were.. Uh.. You were doing what you're doing now except we took things further.. Much further."

Ben's heart sped up at William's words. He didn't plan on actually taking the boy just yet but now he was reconsidering.

William stared up at him, so innocently and yet confusingly as to why he was stalling.

"Are you okay?" He asked, bringing Ben back to his senses.

"Yeah." The man smiled.

"Whataya say we make your dream a reality?"

William's eyes widend. "Oh yes." He answered simply, wrapping his arms around the olders neck.

He wanted to feel more than anything what he did in his dream.

"Let's get rid of this first.." Ben removed the gun, placing it aside.

He then once again turned his full attention back to William.

The boy couldn't help but flush a deep pink for what seemed like the millionth time as Ben begun undoing his shirt.

Wade smirked slightly, as he parted the shirt to each side. He was very much enjoying how William was reacting so far.. Dan would've never been this easy.

The outlaw soon recieved moans of desire once he started trailing kisses down the boys perfectly smooth skin.

William wiggled about at the feel of the olders tongue along his skin and the occasional light nips, that also brung low moans from him. This was new to him, the feeling of his growing desire was new to him.

He wanted, no.. He needed more.

William's hands now were at his pants button. Never had he had such problems undoing them like now.. Then again he wasn't entirely focused on just that.

Ben chuckled. "My, my.. Someone's certainly excited." He smirked down at the boy as he moved his hands away and begun undoing the youngers trousers, being more successful than William himself.

Wade pulled the boys pants half way down, taking his erection in his hand, causing William to gasp at the touch.

As he began stroing the boys cock, Wade recieved those sweet moans he now craved again, as well as the ocassional whimper.

This was definitely better than if it were Dan under him.. Wade would've never brung him to a whimper.

Ben leaned in close, placing another kiss to the boys lips. This time he was the one to slip his tongue in the youngers mouth, dominating right away.

William closed his eyes as a hand ran through Wades hair.

This was paradise.. It was exactly as he dreamt of and then some.

However, it ended too quickly when Ben pulled back.

William quickly opend his eyes to stare at the older.

The outlaw now had his gaze down, focusing on undoing his own trousers.

Williams eyes widend slightly at the sight of the others erection.

"I-is that gonna fit?" He questioned, now becoming nervous.

Ben smirked lightly. "Only one way to find out."

William watched as he coated his sex organ with a good amount of spit.

"That's kinda disgusting.." The boy stated.

"You won't be thinkin' that soon.. It'll hurt less now." Wade smiled as he reposistioned himself to were things would be more comfortable for them both.

Williams eyes widend once more at his words.

It was going to hurt? He wasn't expecting any type of pain.

Ben pulled the boys pants down further, to his ankles, as well as spreading his legs further apart.

"Hope you're ready.." He smirked, however he gave William no time to decide that.

"S-stop!" William exclaimed once the older had begun forcing his dick into him.

Thankfully, Ben listend, stopping to give him a moment to adjust.

"Come on William, all you have to do is relax."

"I can't! It hurts too much." The boy complained.

This was very different than what he'd imagend.

_"Virgins.."_ Ben thought somewhat amusingly.

"Yeah, you can." He softly spoke, as a hand ran through Williams hair soothingly, as he placed a gentle to the youngers lips.

That instant, everything in William loosend up once more.

"Good boy." Wade praised, giving William another kiss as he forced his cock further into the boy.

William only gave a hiss as he began his thrusts.

He was trying to ignore the pain that best he could.

"First time's always the most painful.. It'll fade though." Wade's words didn't offer William much comfort, judging by the look on the youngers face and the way his arms now had a tight grip around Ben's shoulders.

Ben sighed after only mere seconds. He couldn't bare to see this kid hurting this much.

He shifted slightly, gaining a suprised gasp from William with his next thrust.

This feeling was just as wondeful as that before, except more intense.

"Damn.. Do that again!" William demanded.

Wade smirked. "Glad to see you're once again enjoying this." He continued to ram into the boy, harder this time.

"Jesus.." William moaned.

"I ain't him.. But I'm pretty damn close." Maybe Wade was being just a bit too full of himself but right now he felt he had every reason to be.. He was only getting someone no other man and most likely no other woman would have.

Infact, he considered William to be his property, he belonged to no one else and he was about to prove it.

Bens thrusts came to a slow pace as he leand down, placing a soft a kiss to the boys jawline, nipping at his skin, before moving down to his neck, where he placed a harder bite.

A soft whimper of lust escaped William as his grip once again tightend around the outlaw when Wade had started sucking on his neck.

Ben didn't just stop there, once he finished marking the boy, he moved down to his shoulder.

William would certainly have some explaining to do to his father later but that did not matter at this current moment.

"Now you're mind, boy." Ben smirked down at him.

"We'll see about that." William returned his smirk, before Ben once again increased the speed of his thrusts, quickly stripping the boy of his cocky attitude and bringing him back to his submissive, whiny side.

Once Wade decided he wanted even more of this side, he took the teens erection back in his hand, stroking it gently, getting exactly what he wanted in return.

Willam gave even louder moans than before, blushing deeply at how easily he was to give the older male whatever he wanted.

Soon though, the feeling was becoming too much for him to stand, or so it seemed.

"Fuck.." He let the curse slip as the ecstacy intensified

"Come on, let it happen, don't fight it." Ben encouraged, knowing William's orgasm wasn't far away.

The boy dug his nails into Wades coat as a shudder overcame him, as well as a loud moan escaping him when he released.

The outlaw brung his hand up infront of his face, watching as the youngers liquid dripped down his fingers.

William stared up at him, watching, blushing yet again, as Ben began licking his hand clean.

Afterwards Wade's thrusts once again increased.

William groaned low, his own desire now gone, causing the olders movements to be painful once more.

Thankfully, it was short this time.

Ben gave a low growl of pleasure as he released in the boy.

He stayed over William for a moment, allowing a chuckle to escape him.

He'd never thought the kid would've went through with this.

William glanced off to the side, trying to regain his breath.

"I wish I could see the look on your old man's face when you tell him you were taken by me." The outlaw smirked, now moving to lay next to him.

Williams eyes widend as he came back to the reality of things.

"No! No, no, no!" He exclaimed.

"Now, wait just a minute.." Ben started. "If there's anything I know about Dan, it's he is more understanding than he leads people to believe."

"But he can't stand you!"

Ben smiled slightly. "Nah.. He's just tryin' to protect his boy."

William gave a huff. "I can protect myself."

"Sure." Wade's smile turned into another smirk.

William growled, irritated for a moment, until an idea hit him."Let me leave with you."

Bens eyes widend, he hadn't mentioned anything about leaving. "You know I can't allow that. Dan needs you." He frowned.

"Then stay here with us! You can be an extra hand around the ranch." The boy smiled.

Wade's frown only grew. "William, I wish I could but I'm a wanted man. I can't endanger you or your father. It's best I just go about things on my own for a while."

William's expression quickly changed. "So what? You're just going to leave and forget I even exist?" He nearly growled.

"Of course I won't forget you." Ben leaned in close for a kiss. However, William pushed him away.

"Then atleast tell me you love me.." He trailed off. "I don't want to be just another one time thing to you.."

Wade could already see the tears forming but yet, he couldn't be honest with himself, let alone the teen.

"I'm sorry.." He nearly whispered.

William swallowed hard, hoping to rid himself of his current emotions. "I should've shot you that day.."

"Now you don't mean that."

"Just like I don't mean anything to you?" William asked, but waitd for no answer.

He stood before Ben could say any more.

The outlaw glanced down to the ground, reconsidering his answer.

"William-" Too late, the boy was already half way dressed and on his chestnut mare.

"Save it for a woman, Ben." His words were as harsh as any could be.. They stung like venom.

Within seconds, William was already fading into the distance.

Ben sighed loudly as he got up and began fixing his pants.

"I know, I messed up.." He spoke at the feel of his stallion nudging him.

He gave a rub inbetween the creatures eyes before climbing into the saddle.

He gave one last glance over Bisbee before making his way out opposite.


	5. Chapter 5

William returned home in the later evening, hoping to avoid his father for a bit.

However, it wasn't happening.

"Stayed out later than usual didn't you?" Dan question from the sofa.

William nervously glanced at his father.

"Just.. Took things slower."

"Reallly? Then why is your shirt undone?"

William's temperature instantly increased. He'd forgotten about that.

"I got dirty.. And I decided to take a bath in the lake near by." Maybe his father would buy that.. Hopefully.

"You couldn't take one here?" Dan pushed further.

"I haven't brung any water up to the ranch.."

"Hm.. Makes sense.." Dan wasn't much convinced. "But you decided to put your dirty clothes back on?" He asked, noticing the dirt on William's shirt.

"Yes.. I didn't want to wash them 'cause it was already getting late by time I decided to come back.."

Dan stared at him suspiciously for a moment. "Alright.."

William started making his way out again, until his father pressed further.

"And your neck? What happend?" Nothing got past his father.

Williams eyes widend. He regreted taking his coat off when he came in.

"I uh.."

"Before you go on, be truthful. I didn't raise no liar for a son." Dan held a stirn gaze on him.

William gulped. "A bug bite.." Well, that wasn't the worst excuse he could've came up with.

"Okay." Dan was still unconvinced.

"If you don't mind, pa.. I'd like to go to bed early tonight."

"Without supper?" William nodded.

"Very well."

William was thankful his father was done interrogating him.

Dan closely watched as his boy walked out, he noticed right away, how he normally walked had changed even. Infact, William seemed as if he were in pain.. However Dan wouldn't bring it up tonight.

* * *

William sighed of relief when his door was shut. Finally, some privacy.

He eased out of his boots, then his pants before climbing into his bed that had never been so comfortable until now.

Every muscle in him ached as if he had been put through a hard days work, with the added pain of his hind quarters.. Something he hadn't had to deal with until today.

William groaned low as he turned in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable posistion.

Even though he was dead tired, he didn't get granted the gift of sleep right away. He had too much on his mind.

Between Wade and Dan, he doubted rest anytime soon.

William hated that he lied to his father but he couldn't know. Dan would surely react harshly to the fact William was intimate with a man older than he even, especially just when days ago he feared the mans come ons.

Aside from the worries of his father, he also felt empty and broken inside at how Ben just used him.. He had so much admiration and unknown feelings for Wade from the start, only today did he realize how deep they went.. And to be treated like another whore? It hurt..

William had always longed to be with the outlaw, next to him, even before he understood why.. But now, now it was worse.

William sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the spot of the bed where his younger brother, Mark once laid. That side had been empty for so long now.. And he could easily picture the man next to him, filling that void, with strong arms around him, protecting him from everything he feared.

"Damnit, Ben Wade.. I need you hear with me.." He spoke into thin air as a tear made it's way down his cheek.

He didn't know that would even work between Dan and Ben, nore did he care.. He just really wanted the man there.

* * *

Finally, a good hour or two after, sleep had came to deliver him to dreamland, where things did infact go exactly as he wanted them to.

His father however wasn't having such luck. He too was dwelling on William, and Ben.

He knew something was up and wondered if he should press his boy for more information.. Even more so he wondered if he should stop whatever was going on or just let fate take its course and William be happy.

After all, William didn't deserve what happend between he and Alice.. His son was too young to deal with that.. He deserved better.

Dan sighed, turning to where he now faced the wall.

The thought of Ben irritated him to no end, the thought of William liking him bugged him further.. But this wasn't about him, he needed to remember that..

It was about William, what William wanted.. And as long as no one was getting hurt, what harm was in the two having a secret relationship?

Dan growled, thinking further into it.

It wasn't the fact William liked Wade but rather, Wade was indeed harmful to him. The lawmen wouldn't stand by for long and not look for him once news spread he was out. If William was caught with him, he'd be arrested to and Dan certainly didn't want his boy to have a criminal record.

Dan let another deep, annoyed sigh escape him as he tried pushing those thoughts aside.

It took some time to relax his mind and thankfully once he did, he too found sleep, of the dreamless kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Another two weeks went by, with no sign of Ben.. It was hell to William, because it ment he most likely left, doing God knows what to God knows who.

Atleast now he didn't have to worry about keeping new secrets from his father though, aside from those of desired filled dreams.

But Dan wasn't as easily decieved as William thought. He did notice his son wasn't as focused on his chores lately and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"William, what's the matter?" He questioned at their kitchen table once he noticed the boy was playing with his breakfest, rather than eating it.

"Just ain't hungry.." William answered, looking down at his plate.

"You haven't been hungry for the past few days.. Son, you're gonna waste away." Dan frowned.

William was indeed getting skinnier and it was worrying his father.

William sighed, taking a bite to eat for once. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you, something's troublin' you." Dan crossed his arms over his chest as he leand back in his seat.

"It's nothing, so drop it." William growled.

Dan stood quickly, causing his chair to fall back, startling the teen.

"You're lying to me and lying with an attitude on top of it."

"I'm ain't lying!" William retorted, despite his fathers mood.

"William, haven't I taught you better than this?" Dan was trying, hard to keep his own frustration under control.

William sighed, irritated. "It's not you and what you've taught me. It's just.." He trailed off. "There's some things I just can't tell you."

Oh how Dan wished Alice had stayed more than ever now. She could've gotten a lot more out of William. The boy was once closer to her, more open to her than he was Dan.

"Why not? I already know who you're attracted to.. What more is there to tell?"

William glanced around, letting his fork fall back against the plate. "Something that you'd never understand."

"Try me."

"No."

Dan growled loudly. "I bet if I took a switch to you, I'd get it out of you." He threatend.

Williams eyes widend. It had been awhile since his father threatend to whip him, even longer since it last actually happend.

"You might think you're grown from everything that's happend but you're just 17.. And you're living under my roof, you still do as I say. So now tell me what the hell's wrong with you!"

William gulped, unsure of what to say. His father was clearly losing all the patients he had.

_"Yeah.. Well.. Maybe I don't want to be here anymore.."_ Was what he so badly wanted to say, but that would've only made things worse.

Dan waited, in silence. But clearly, William wasn't going to say anything further.

The rancher sighed deeply, patience was the key here. "If you ain't gonna say anything, we best get out there and get those cows watered."

William pushed his plate aside and stood. "Yes sir." He figured complying would be his best option right now. He didn't want to anger Dan further.

Dan waited a second or so before he followed William out. He was suprised at how easily he actually listend to him this time.

* * *

Half way through the work at hand, William just so happend to glance up towards a steep cliff in the distance, noticing the figure of a horse over looking everything.

"What is it, why'd you stop?" Dan asked, looking where William's gaze had fallen.

"Reckon it's a rustler?" William questioned back.

"I don't know.. Stay here." Dan ordered, before riding off in the direction.

By time William looked back up at the top of the hill, the other was gone.

He wanted more than anything to see what was up but, someone had to stay with the cows and make sure they didn't stray.

Just as Dan was nearing the top of the cliff, his horse was cut off by an all too familiar stallion.

"Well, well.. We meet again, Dan." The rancher glared up at Ben.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd stop by and see what an old friend was up to." He smiled.

Always trying to decieve.. Dan never bought it and he never would.

"No you're not, you're here to cause trouble.." He trailed off. "I think you best be on your way and let William forget about you."

Ben frowned slightly at his words. "Since you mentioned him.. How's he doing?"

"What do you care?" He gave the other no time to answer.

"He's not too good, thanks to you.. I don't know what you did to him but I know it was something.. He's been actin' different ever since he last went out on his own."

Wade glanced off to the side. "So, he didn't tell you after all.." A smirk nearly formed. He would get to see Dan's reactions after all.

"Tell me what?" Dan growled.

"I think that's for your son to explain." A smirk finally appeared.

"You better tell me Wade!" Dan demanded.

Ben gave it thought, before finally deciding to actually tell him. "Your son is quiet the satasfying boy.. He even beats some of the women I've been with."

Dan's eyes winded, his anger once again rising. "How dare you? He's just a kid for fucks sake!" Ben was suprised to hear the rancher say such a word.

"Oh.. He was the one that heated things up.. I wasn't gonna do a thing to him, until he led me on.. With his dream of us."

"He didn't know what the hell he was doing! You were the grown one, you should've had more control than that! And YOU should've never even spoke to him in the first place, not back when we first met and not now. You led him on so don't be tryin' to put the blame on my boy.. That's a new low, even for you."

"On the contrary.. I think it was a high.. For the both of us." Wade smirked once more, about to leave.

"You're nothing but a son of a bitch. You stay away from him or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me?" Ben laughed, looking over his shoulder. "You'd never have the nerve."

"You know.. I might take the boy up on his offer to come with me.." He added, now heading in the direction to where William was.

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me." And just like that, his horse was forced into a run.

"Get back here!" Dan chased after him.

Ben pulled out his Hand of God that he took back in his prison escape.

"Back off Dan."

The rancher, in a swift motion, pulled out the pistol William brung back.

"Don't be stubborn."

"You're the one who's stubborn today."

Ben pulled back on his trigger further. However, Dan shot first, not giving it a second thought.

The Hand of God fell once the bullet hit.

Ben brung his horse to a stop. No sooner than he lifted his hand did blood pour down.

"Huh.. You shot me.." He stated in disbelief.

Dan's horse stopped next to the black stallion.

"Damn straight, now you keep away from my boy or it'll be your head next time." He warned, his fist now clenched around Ben's coat.

"Now, I suggest you get out of here before I turn you in." Dan's words were harsh as ever.

Ben only stared up at him, saying nothing.

Dan released his grip before making his way back down the hill.

"Who was it pa?" William questioned once his father returned.

"Just a rustler.. I took care of it though." Dan answered, hiding his annoyance from William. He'd wait to see if William said anything on what happend until he said anything himself.

"Get back to work." He commanded once he noticed William was just staring at him.

The boy glanced down momentarily. "Yes sir.." He continued on with his job.

* * *

By time night hit, Ben had already made it back to his current hide out.

He grimaced as he climbed off his stallion carefully. By now he had his hand wrapped up with a piece of his shirt to stop the bleeding, but still it hurt like hell.

He made his way towards an old beat up abanded fort, where he lit up a lantern.

"That son of a bitch.." He growled as he began unwrapping his hand.

The bullet had thankfully passed through.

Ben grabbed a bottle of whiskey he had stashed there a while ago and poured a good amount over the wound.

It was the only thing he had as any hope of treatment.. There was too much risk in seeking help from a doctor, especially in Bisbee.

This time, he tore a piece of cloth off of an old blanket there, soaked it in the alochol and begun wrapping it around his hand.

Dan he gained some nerve.. But the thought made him smile slightly.

Dan was protective and that ment he was being the caring father he was suppose to be.. It was nice to know William had a father like that.. Since he never did.

Wade's smile grew, until another thought hit.

He searched his holder for his gun, only to realize it was missing.

"God damnit!" He growled, annoyed.

He had been too focused on Dan and his wound, that he up and forgot his pistal.

He huffed, it was too dark now, he would never find it tonight.. The only thing he could do was sleep, which didn't come to him until hours later.


	7. Chapter 7

Early next morning, William awoke just as the sun was barely up. He had his doubts yesterday on what his father told him and he wanted to see for himself.

He quietly got dressed and snuck out of the house successfully with his fathers shot gun.

It took some time until he returned to the spot where they would take the cattle to drink.. However, once there, as his horse walked along the hill side, something caugh his attention once the now risen sunlight bounced off it, making it sparkle.

"What is that?" He questioned, making his way towards the object. William then climbed off his horse to inspect it.

His eyes widend at the sight. _"Ben.."_ The man instantly came to mind. Of course, the Hand of God belonged to one person alone so that was to be expected.

William looked ahead, noticing a small blood stained trail. In a split second, worry over came him. He had heard the gunshot yesterday. Still, it didn't mean Wade was harmed. It could've been anything, it could've missed and hit his horse.. Or, Dan could've missed and hit an animal near by.

But neither of those justified the pistol lying on the ground. Only one thing did, Wade had gotten shot. Still though, William didn't know how bad. He didn't know if the outlaw was dead by now or not. There was only one way to find out though.

Out of curiousity, he followed it, that is until the trail went cold.

"Now, where could he be?" The boy looked around as his horse continued forward.

"What're you doin'?" He asked as his horse went on its own.

"Stop you dumb animal!" He tried stirring the creature a different way, but failed.

Minutes later, he noticed a fort in the distance and a black horse as well.

He brung his own mare to a stop and climbed off.

_"So he did lie to me?"_ The boy asked himself, about both Wade and his father.

William approached the sleeping outlaw and gave a kick to the mans side.

Harsh? Yes but he didn't exactly feel happy to see Ben still around.

The outlaw woke quickly, reaching for his gun.

"Fuck!" He'd forgotten that he well, uh.. Forgotten it.

"Missing something, Wade?" Ben looked up to see William glaring down at him, with the Hand of God raised up.

"Well, aren't I lucky?" Wade smiled.

"Lucky huh? What if I said I wanted to keep it?"

Ben sat up, growling at the pain rushing through his hand.

William's attention instantly went towards it and for a short time, he felt sorry for what Dan had done. He was going to ask, but Ben cut him off short.

"Now kid, you wouldn't steal from me would you?"

"Don't underestimate an Evans.. I think you should know that now."

Wade smirked. "You're not your father.. I would say.." He trailed off. "You're your mother made over."

Williams eyes widend. Alice hadn't been mentioned in so long.

Ben's smirk grew, William was now off guard.

"I'll be taking that." He snatched his gun from William.

"Do you miss her?"

"What do you care? I'm nothing to you." The words hurt.

"I just thought you would like to see her again? And your brother."

William growled, becoming defensive. "Maybe I don't care for them."

Ben frowned. "You know, I hadn't seen my mo-" William cut him off. "I heard you in the bridle suite."

Ben growled low, a hand now gripped tightly in the boys coat. "Didn't either of your folks teach you not to be disrespectful?"

William gulped, not expecting this side of him.

Wade released his grip before backing away. "I seen Alice, when I was passing through a town next to Bisbee. I bet Dan would enjoy seeing her again too."

"My father doesn't give a shit about her anymore."

"Not true. He loved her.. And love is something you don't forget.. Only hide.." He trailed off. "I wouldn't expect you to understand though, you're just a boy."

"You don't know a God damn thing about me." It took all the outlaws might not to scold him again and all Williams to not snap further.

"Aside from that.. I need your help."

William laughed. "Ben Wade needs a kids help?"

The man growled once more. "I need you to gather up some antiseptic, a needle and thread, and bandages.. Oh, and a new shirt."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, Dan's little move could cost me my life."

"You'd deserve it. Besides, I don't have that kind of money."

Ben raised a brow. "Really? Your father's rance has improved since I was last here."

"I won't waste my pa's good hard earned money on you." The boy stated simply.

"Very well then." The outlaw stood.

William watched as Ben took out a sum of money from a metal container.

"Here.. It'll be enough for what I need and then some.. The rest is yours to do with as you please but.. I would suggest you get yourself something to eat.. As skinny as you are.. You're gonna waste away."

William huffed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Ben smiled faintly. "Best be on your way delivery boy."

William blushed before shaking his head, earning a low chuckle from Wade.

The boy growled, turning to face his horse.

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid animal?" William growled the question once he spotted his horse nuzzling against Ben's stallion.

"Well.. Would you look at that.." Wade smiled slightly.

"Come on you idiot." William pulled the mare away and climbed onto her back and headed out.

* * *

William returned a good while later.

"What took you so long? Figured you'd just go down to Bisbee and be right back." Ben spoke as the boys horse approached.

"I went to see my mom after all.. And Mark." He answered, untying the pouch with the supplies from his horses saddle.

"What'd she say?" Curiousity.. That was all.. Wade pushed any thought of caringness out of his mind.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Especially with you." William smarted off, holding out the pouch.

He didn't long to speak of her now. She was no longer any mother of his.

"Come on, William. Don't be like Dan.. Can't we friends?"

"No." William turned once Wade took the supplies.

As the horse began walking, Ben reached up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Whatever she said.. It's not your fault. Don'tyou dare blame yourself for even a second." The teen stared directly at him, taking in every word. Was he actually being caring?

"I know." Was all William said as he jerked away.

The outlaw sighed heavily as he watched William ride off.

How he wanted to just sit the boy down and have a decent talk on what he was going through.. Or simply just drown him in affection.. Love.. But yet, he couldn't risk putting William in any danger by making him more attached. And still, Ben had his own issues to deal with about his new, unwanted feelings.

* * *

That night, when things had calmed down, work was finished and Dan were sleeping.. William laid in his bed, thinking about earlier.

Dan had asked where he had snuck off to, rather he demanded to know but William wouldn't tell, like always.

He was doing well with keeping things to himself despite his father's threats. That's all they were, just threats. Dan would never do anything to harm him.. He was all he had left after all.

Still, William was as lonely as he had been recently and he wanted that to change.. But he didn't wish for just anyone to change it.

Only one person did he want with him.. And he was too untrusting of him now after what happend..

Regardless, there was a part of him that wished Ben would sort of force him out of that.. He wanted the man to change his negative to a positive.. Just like deep down inside he wanted Ben to press him further for more detail on his thoughts.. Feelings.. He wanted the outlaw to show he truely cared..

But he knew it would never be.

Dan was the only one wanting answers, showing he cared, showing he wanted to know and be there to try and understand.. To try and offer comfort, even in his own now mildly aggressive way but it was just William. He didn't wish to tell Dan what was wrong. And he regretted ever telling him about the dream of Wade in the first place.

William sighed, turning to lay on his side.

He closed his eyes, and in due time his mind relaxed.. Offering him exactly what he wanted and need..

Sleep, to take all his troubles away, if only for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"William, what's going on?" Dan questioned like usual lately, as he assisited his son in washing the dishes.

William sighed. "Pa, I'm fine.. Stop asking me, please."

Dan growled. "When you're acting like you're out of it, you're not fine.. Now, I want an answer instead of your lies, William. I'm tolerated those enough."

William dropped the dish rag in the sink. "You just wouldn't understand." Maybe, maybe not. William didn't wish to risk it though.

Dan kept a harsh stare on him. "Ben Wade thinks different."

"Williams eyes widend. "So you did lie to me! You shot him!"

"I was only protecting you! And you're one to talk mister, you were lying to me about not seeing him anymore."

"I don't need any protection.. I'm my own man, who can make my own choices."

"Oh yeah? And I guess that was proven when you succumb to the charm of a ruthless outlaw."

William glared at him. "I told you, I liked him and you were okay, I don't see what the problem is."

Dan had lost his patience. "The problem is my son, that's still just a kid, letting a man 3 or 4 times his age treat him like a whore!"

It just hit William just what Ben REALLY told Dan.

"I was willing so you can't blame just him."

"Yeah, and you got attached, to someone who doesn't care to use you and leave you in the dust. Son, people like him just ain't the loving kind. All they'll do is use a person. Wasn't that proven? All he done was use his gang.. Only to kill them off in the end and that's all he done to you, except he killed your trust off."

"He killed Charlie and the rest for YOU.."

Dans eyes widend. He set his own trap.

"It's not like I love him anyway." William decided to change the subject back to what it originally was.

"Bullshit. You've went down hill and have even resorted to sneaking out to see him."

William looked down.

"Did he do anything to you again?" Dan's hands now had a firm grip on his shoulders.

"No."

"Don't you lie to me."

William jerked from his grip. "He didn't! He told me where mom was and I went to see her and Mark."

Dan steped back a bit. "What'd she do? What'd she say?"

"She acted as if I was nothing to her."

Dan couldn't find anymore words.

"I'm going to go feed the horses now.." William spoke after a moments silence as he begun walking out. He needed an escape, and that was perfect.

Dan heard but said nothing. His mind was too hung up on the family he once had.

* * *

William stood by his mare as he watched her eat the feed he just put in her trey.

"Say.. Do you think he doesn't care?" He asked, getting nothing from the animal, of course.

William gave it more thought, back to when Wade had saved he and Dan.

A smile lightly formed on his face as he softly stroked his horses neck. "I reckon he ain't all bad.. He's just not being honest with himself.. Just like when he denied saving me and pa."

He was silent for a short moment.

"I reckon that stallion ain't so bad either." He smiled more, staring down at his horse.

His hand traveled from her neck to her stomach as he wondered something.

"What happend between you and him anyway?" Once again, nothing.

"I bet we'll be expecting a foal now want we?"

It only made sense. His horse was more affectionate towards Ben's and would now warn off Dan's stallion when he got too close for comfort.

"Whataya say we go get some exercise..?" He asked once the horse was finished. Of course what he really was implying was that they stray off to go see the two important beings in their life.

It took several minutes until the horse was fully tacked.. And once he was about to exit, he was stopped by his father's voice.

"Care if I join you?"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

Dan shook his head. "It's not that. I just want to go for a ride and clear my head."

William's defensive mood dropped somewhat. "Sure."

He waited until his father got his own horse ready before the two started out.

* * *

Half way through their ride, Dan had strayed a bit from William, leaving him to himself. Risky? Yeah but he was now dwelling on other things to really consider it.

Dan was now at a cliff over looking a small valley.

He was so emerged in his own thoughts that he didn't even know someone else was around, until they spoke.

"Well, if it isn't Dan Evans." A strangers voice announced.

"The man who got Ben Wade to the Yuma train.. Who cheated death.. Who is now a well known rancher.. You've made quiet the name for yourself, haven't you?"

Dan turned to face the unknown man. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's not of any importance." The man further approached, causing Dan to reach for his pistol.. Only to realize he didn't bring it with him.

"God damnit!"

The stranger smirked, reaching for his own weapon.

"William!" Dan shouted, hoping his boy had thought to bring the gun and better yet, come to his aid.

"Your boy is having some troubles of his own, I'm sure." The man further approachd him.

Dan tried backing up, only to be reminded he couldn't.

This was surely the end for him and from the sound of the mans words, William too.

The rancher trembled, unwillingly as the pistol was aimed at him.

Within seconds, a gun was fired.. But it was not he who were shot.

Dan watched, as the stranger fell from his horse, to the ground.. Seeing Ben Wade behind.

"Second time I saved your ass.." The outlaw trailed off. "No, actually third time.. Let's not make this a habbit, Dan."

Dan scoffed at first. "Thanks." He forced the words out.

Ben smirked lightly. "Hey, I can't just let anyone kill you.. If that was going to happen, it should be by me."

Dan was just about to say something, until the sound of a horse neighing in the distance could be heard and the sound of William, shouting.. And more unknown voices saying things he couldn't make out.

"William! He's in trouble!" Dan exclaimed, rushing off towards where his son was, with Ben not hesitating to follow behind.

As they drew closer, sure enough, William was struggling to keep his horse steady amongst several men.

However, once they approached, William had already been over powered.

"Stop right there, or I'll shoot!" A man exclaimed, pointing a pistol to the boys head.

Both men stoped dead in their tracks.

"Looky what we got here.. The infamous Ben Wade." The man smirked.

Ben growled.

"Let him go!" Dan demanded.

"What's in it for us if we do?"

"You're lives!" Ben's words made the mans trigger grip tighten, making both the outlaw and rancher flinch.

"Money, I'll give you money." Dan spoke.

"How much?"

"$2,000."

"Is that all your boy's worth?" The trigger was pulled back further.

William stared at both of them. As much as he didn't want to show emotion, tears made their way down his face.

"Wait!" Ben exclaimed just in time.

"Think for a minute.. You could kill this kid and get nothing or you could turn me into the town's sheriff and become rich."

Dans eyes widend. Wade was going to sacrafice himself for William? Now that's something he never thought he'd see.

The stranger glanced at his followers who only shrugged, unsure.

"Very well then."

Ben climbed off his horse, approaching.

"Wait, drop the gun!" Ben glanced back at Dan, as if already mentally planning something with him, of course Dan would have to be willing.

Wade released his grip on his gun, letting it fall to the ground as he further approached.

"Tie his hands up." The leader demanded to one of his followers.

The younger male was hesitant at first but done as told regardless.

Once Ben's hands were tied, William was released.

The boy instantly ran to his father.

"You alright son?"

"Yes pa." William sniffled, wiping his tears away and forcing all others yet to come back, as he turned, watching the outlaw be forced to follow the gang.

One man had a rifle poiting at them, just to keep them in their place.. While another on Ben's left now had his pistal to Wades head.

Dan watched, carefully, Ben had to be up to something. This was unlike him.

Then suddenly, in one swift motion, Wade freed himself from the rather loosely tied rope and grabbed the guy to his right, using him as cover.

The mans own gun was now took out and against his skull.

"Move one muscle and I'll shoot."

"Don't you do it!" The stranger growled to his fellow gang member as panic began to set in.

Ben glared at the man with a gun pointed at them. He'd never do it. He was too weak to do it, unlike Ben who would very well shoot down his own member to kill a person behind them.

"Back away from him!" The man with the rifle demanded, weapon now pointing to the side of Wades head.

Wade glanced over at him, suprised.

Just as the rifle trigger was starting to be pulled back, a shot was fired.

The gunman fell to the ground.

William's shot from Wade's gun now gained the leaders attention.

"Get down!" Dan exclaimed, now off his horse and running to William.

He forced the boy to duck just in time to miss a bullet.

Ben glared at the man momentarily. His protectiveness over the boy now coming out.

Wade took aim, shooting the leader, hitting him directly in the head.

"No! Don't!" Too late.

Ben had shot the other two men without second guessing it.

He called his horse back to him and returned to where the other two where.

"I'll be taking that." He reached for his gun, throwing the other aside.

William was about to hand it back, until he spotted a horse galloping off down below them.

He nearly had aim, until Wade pushed his arm down.

"Don't get trigger happy now boy. You don't want to kill innocent people and become like me.." He trailed off.

"Now give me the gun." He ordered once more.

"Give him the gun, William." Dan put in as his son hesitated.

"But he'll only tell the sheriff." William frowned.

"Which is why you and your father need to hightail it out of here."

William hated to admit he was right.

The boy sighed as he handed the gun back to it's rightful owner.

"Thank you." Ben placed it back in it's holder. "Now, get outta here."

"Come on." Dan lead William back to where their horses now were.

As they begun riding off, Dan looked back at the outlaw, as if saying thanks.

Ben only gave a nod as he started off the opposite way.

"He'll be fine son.. That's Ben Wade after all." Dan reassured. He didn't like the man but he hated seeing his son seem so disappointed.

William sighed softly. "Yeah." Was all that were further said.


	9. Chapter 9

By now, several weeks had passed with once again no sign of Wade.

The only thing telling William he was still out of the hands of the law were the wanted posters still hung and gossip off and on from those who claimed to see him.

He still was a free man, yes but William also knew one other thing.. It had to be pretty hard for him right now, with no way of getting supplies for he or his horse.

He wanted to find him and help.. It was only right after what Ben had done for he and his father after all.. But it was too risky and he was strictly forbidden not to by Dan.

The sheriff had already questioned his father but Dan lied, not for Ben of course but to protect William, and himself.

* * *

It was now night, William had just finished a much needed bath after a hard days work on the ranch, and now it was time to bed down.

"Goodnight pa." William spoke as he walked through the living room.

"Goodnight William." Dan responded, not really paying attention. He once again was deeply into another book.. He read a lot now, more than he use to.. William asumed it was to get his mind off Alice and Mark.

William gave a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed right when he laid back against his mattress.

It wasn't the most comfortable thing to lay on but he didn't care.. It offered him the relaxtion he needed.

Just as he was nearly to the point of falling asleep, he was startled by a sound.. The sound of knocking on the window in his room.

The boy climbed out of his bed and made his way cautiously over to where the knocking was coming from.

He opend the window and looked out, to see none other than the outlaw he's been missing standing by the house.

William gasped. "You're still here!"

"Ssh!" Ben growled. "Do you want Dan to know?"

William shook his head. "No but I thought you left.. It seemed like a Ben Wade thing to do."

Ben smiled in the darkness. "That's the thing about me boy.. I'm unpredictable."

"How have you been escaping the law?"

"Let me come in and I'll tell you."

William glanced down, unsure. "I-I don't know.."

"Come on, you know you're just itching to hear what I've gotta say." Ben was now only inches from him.

William was thankful for the night, it better hid the blush on his face.

"Fine." He backed away, allowing the outlaw to climb inside.

"Well aren't you looking dashing tonight?" Ben joked after lighting a candle in the room.

William growled low, blushing once more as he pulled down on his long shirt, the only thing he wore except his underwear.

The took a seat on his bed, and pulled the blanket around his waist and legs.

"Well.." He trailed off.

"Well what?" Ben asked, picking up a picture on the nightstand.

"How came you're not back in Yuma by now?"

"Oh, right.." Wade set the picture back down and took a seat by William.

"I guess I'm just too smart for them." He smiled.

"What? That can't be the only reason!"

"Keep it down, geez.. And no.. They are gaining the uppoer hand. I'm barely able to stay a step ahead, especially with no way of getting supplies. I reckon I'll just turn myself in and be done once and for all."

Williams eyes widend. "No! You can't, they'll h-" Ben pressed a finger to the boys lips.

"I know what they'll do. But everyone's gotta go sometime.. And with my gang gone, I won't make it much longer anyway."

William could feel the tears starting to come, and he tried desperately to fight them back.

Yeah, he was mad at the man but after his life flashed before eyes, that all changed and his true feelings returned..

Wade had to care.. Had to feel something for him, otherwise he would've let him die.

Ben sighed, seeing William like this hurt. . And the last sight he wanted to take in of him was that of sorrow.

He had to face it, he did care for him and he didn't want William to feel this way.

Before the teen knew what was happening, he felt a strong pair of arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Against William's will, a low whimper escaped as tears quickly followed.

"William, it's going to be alright."

"No it's not.." The boy mumbled. "Everything I love gets taking from me.."

Ben glanced down at him, suprised. Love? What would this kid know about love?

"You still have Dan."

"He's all! My own mom wants nothing to do with me and now.. The person who I've looked up to.. Come to love.. Is going to walk into his own grave."

Wade sighed, unsure of what to say. He was never put in a situation like this.

"What did your mother say?" He decided to take focus off of him for now.

William backed away from the man and stayed silent a moment.

"William.." Ben was curious to know what happend.

"She told me she never wanted to see me again.. That I was just a mistake.. Like my pa.. She wouldn't even let Mark talk to me.." He paused. "She said she never wants to see me or Dan.." He looked down, trying once more to hide his tears.

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing.

This topped his childhood troubles times ten and then some.

He pulled the boy closer, now laying back, with William next to him.

"It wasn't your fault.. You done all you could for her and Dan." He wiped the teens tears away.

"I could've done more.. I could've shot Charlie myself.. And brung my father back without his wounds.."

A hand was now softly stroking the boy's hair but it didn't offer much comfort.

"Don't blame yourself. If it weren't Charlie, it would've been one of the others and it could've been worse.."

William sighed. "I miss her and Mark.. And now.. I'll miss you."

"Sometimes life doesn't go as you want it to.. And you loose those you think you love.. But it'll all be just a faded memory."

William backed away somewhat once more. "Why does everyone think I don't know what love is? I might be just a kid but I know what it is.. I know I would never forget you." He frowned, looking down.

Once again, William took him by suprise.. Someone loved him? That was the first, aside from Charlie but Charlie didn't count. He never loved him, just used him.. And while he originally planed to just use William, he couldn't deny his feelings for the boy.

Ben only pulled the boy close once more, keeping him there in a strong grip.

"Atleast give me one thing.." William trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Atleast stay until I wake up tomorrow."

"I don't think Dan will-"

"Please." William was now staring up at him sadly.

"Alright.. Geez, you're like your old man after all.. Stubborn willed." He smiled.

"Thank you." William leaned up, unsuringly placing a gentle kiss to Wades rough textured lips.

Ben allowed it, but dared not return it.. Not to protect William anymore. The boy was already as attached as he could get.. Now he was protecting himself.

The last thing he needed was to come to full terms with his feelings.

"Eh.. Don't mention it.. Now get some sleep."

William nodded, snuggling against the mans chest.

He closed his eyes, smiling lightly.

He got what he wanted.. To have Wade next to him.. To be in his arms.. It felt amazing.

However, he didn't get to enjoy the moment long until sleep took him from his sweet reality.

Ben sighed, closing his eyes after a moment or so. But unlike William, he didn't get his much needed sleep..

He was brung back to his senses by the sound of Dan slowly opening the door to William's room.

Checking on him had become routine now and usually, everything was always as should be.. But not tonight.

Dans eyes widend at the sight of Ben in the bed next to his son.

"What in God's name are you doin' here?" Dan growled.

Bens blue eyes met his browns. "Had to say my goodbyes."

Dan's tone changed. "Huh?" He was thrown off guard.

"I'm turning myself in tomorrow."

The rancher was further suprised. "Ben Wade, turning himself in?"

"Yup. I'm tired of running. It's taking it's toll on me without my gang.. Besides, I can't outsmart the law forever, especially coming back here.." He trailed off. "So I reckon it's time I be a man and face my problems."

"And you come here because?" Dan decided to get back on the actual topic.

"I wanted to give him what he's been needing.. A caring attitude from me for once." Ben glanced down at William before looking back up at Dan.

"He's fond of me but he hasn't forgotten you Dan.. I know you feel replaced by me in his heart.. You have since he met me.. But you are his father, he'll never forget or replace you.. You and him, you two share a bond that's stronger than any and I would think that's been proven many times already."

Dan glanced down to the floor, he was right.

"So whataya say Dan? Can I stay on night with him?"

Dan breathed a heavy sigh. "Sure, why not? You've already done whatever harm you could possibly do to him."

"Not entirely.." It sound cold but Wade wanted to state he still could do somethings if he wanted.

"Yeah but you'd never do that. You wouldn't take him from me and you wouldn't kill the one person who's actually touched your heart."

Ben gave it some thought. "I guess you're right on that."

Dan chuckled low, amused for once at the man. "You've become soft Wade.."

"Me and you both, Dan.. You're starting to lose that stubborn streak of yours.. I ain't too sure like that.."

It was true, Dan was becoming too soft.

"Well, I better hit the hay.." Dan said awkwardly after a moments silence.

"Goodnight.. And.. Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever.." Dan put on his tough guy act once more.

The rancher turned, about to make his way out.

"Dan?"

"What Wade?"

"Care to get the light? I would but I don't want to wake him."

Dan sighed. "Am I becoming your slave now?" He asked as he walked over to where the candle sat.

"Nah, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow." Ben answered.

Dan stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.. So he said nothing.

He made his leave with just a simple "'Night" as he shut the door quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

By now, several weeks had passed with once again no sign of Wade.

The only thing telling William he was still out of the hands of the law were the wanted posters still hung and gossip off and on from those who claimed to see him.

He still was a free man, yes but William also knew one other thing.. It had to be pretty hard for him right now, with no way of getting supplies for he or his horse.

He wanted to find him and help.. It was only right after what Ben had done for he and his father after all.. But it was too risky and he was strictly forbidden not to by Dan.

The sheriff had already questioned his father but Dan lied, not for Ben of course but to protect William, and himself.

* * *

It was now night, William had just finished a much needed bath after a hard days work on the ranch, and now it was time to bed down.

"Goodnight pa." William spoke as he walked through the living room.

"Goodnight William." Dan responded, not really paying attention. He once again was deeply into another book.. He read a lot now, more than he use to.. William asumed it was to get his mind off Alice and Mark.

William gave a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed right when he laid back against his mattress.

It wasn't the most comfortable thing to lay on but he didn't care.. It offered him the relaxtion he needed.

Just as he was nearly to the point of falling asleep, he was startled by a sound.. The sound of knocking on the window in his room.

The boy climbed out of his bed and made his way cautiously over to where the knocking was coming from.

He opend the window and looked out, to see none other than the outlaw he's been missing standing by the house.

William gasped. "You're still here!"

"Ssh!" Ben growled. "Do you want Dan to know?"

William shook his head. "No but I thought you left.. It seemed like a Ben Wade thing to do."

Ben smiled in the darkness. "That's the thing about me boy.. I'm unpredictable."

"How have you been escaping the law?"

"Let me come in and I'll tell you."

William glanced down, unsure. "I-I don't know.."

"Come on, you know you're just itching to hear what I've gotta say." Ben was now only inches from him.

William was thankful for the night, it better hid the blush on his face.

"Fine." He backed away, allowing the outlaw to climb inside.

"Well aren't you looking dashing tonight?" Ben joked after lighting a candle in the room.

William growled low, blushing once more as he pulled down on his long shirt, the only thing he wore except his underwear.

The took a seat on his bed, and pulled the blanket around his waist and legs.

"Well.." He trailed off.

"Well what?" Ben asked, picking up a picture on the nightstand.

"How came you're not back in Yuma by now?"

"Oh, right.." Wade set the picture back down and took a seat by William.

"I guess I'm just too smart for them." He smiled.

"What? That can't be the only reason!"

"Keep it down, geez.. And no.. They are gaining the uppoer hand. I'm barely able to stay a step ahead, especially with no way of getting supplies. I reckon I'll just turn myself in and be done once and for all."

Williams eyes widend. "No! You can't, they'll h-" Ben pressed a finger to the boys lips.

"I know what they'll do. But everyone's gotta go sometime.. And with my gang gone, I won't make it much longer anyway."

William could feel the tears starting to come, and he tried desperately to fight them back.

Yeah, he was mad at the man but after his life flashed before eyes, that all changed and his true feelings returned..

Wade had to care.. Had to feel something for him, otherwise he would've let him die.

Ben sighed, seeing William like this hurt. . And the last sight he wanted to take in of him was that of sorrow.

He had to face it, he did care for him and he didn't want William to feel this way.

Before the teen knew what was happening, he felt a strong pair of arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Against William's will, a low whimper escaped as tears quickly followed.

"William, it's going to be alright."

"No it's not.." The boy mumbled. "Everything I love gets taking from me.."

Ben glanced down at him, suprised. Love? What would this kid know about love?

"You still have Dan."

"He's all! My own mom wants nothing to do with me and now.. The person who I've looked up to.. Come to love.. Is going to walk into his own grave."

Wade sighed, unsure of what to say. He was never put in a situation like this.

"What did your mother say?" He decided to take focus off of him for now.

William backed away from the man and stayed silent a moment.

"William.." Ben was curious to know what happend.

"She told me she never wanted to see me again.. That I was just a mistake.. Like my pa.. She wouldn't even let Mark talk to me.." He paused. "She said she never wants to see me or Dan.." He looked down, trying once more to hide his tears.

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing.

This topped his childhood troubles times ten and then some.

He pulled the boy closer, now laying back, with William next to him.

"It wasn't your fault.. You done all you could for her and Dan." He wiped the teens tears away.

"I could've done more.. I could've shot Charlie myself.. And brung my father back without his wounds.."

A hand was now softly stroking the boy's hair but it didn't offer much comfort.

"Don't blame yourself. If it weren't Charlie, it would've been one of the others and it could've been worse.."

William sighed. "I miss her and Mark.. And now.. I'll miss you."

"Sometimes life doesn't go as you want it to.. And you loose those you think you love.. But it'll all be just a faded memory."

William backed away somewhat once more. "Why does everyone think I don't know what love is? I might be just a kid but I know what it is.. I know I would never forget you." He frowned, looking down.

Once again, William took him by suprise.. Someone loved him? That was the first, aside from Charlie but Charlie didn't count. He never loved him, just used him.. And while he originally planed to just use William, he couldn't deny his feelings for the boy.

Ben only pulled the boy close once more, keeping him there in a strong grip.

"Atleast give me one thing.." William trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Atleast stay until I wake up tomorrow."

"I don't think Dan will-"

"Please." William was now staring up at him sadly.

"Alright.. Geez, you're like your old man after all.. Stubborn willed." He smiled.

"Thank you." William leaned up, unsuringly placing a gentle kiss to Wades rough textured lips.

Ben allowed it, but dared not return it.. Not to protect William anymore. The boy was already as attached as he could get.. Now he was protecting himself.

The last thing he needed was to come to full terms with his feelings.

"Eh.. Don't mention it.. Now get some sleep."

William nodded, snuggling against the mans chest.

He closed his eyes, smiling lightly.

He got what he wanted.. To have Wade next to him.. To be in his arms.. It felt amazing.

However, he didn't get to enjoy the moment long until sleep took him from his sweet reality.

Ben sighed, closing his eyes after a moment or so. But unlike William, he didn't get his much needed sleep..

He was brung back to his senses by the sound of Dan slowly opening the door to William's room.

Checking on him had become routine now and usually, everything was always as should be.. But not tonight.

Dans eyes widend at the sight of Ben in the bed next to his son.

"What in God's name are you doin' here?" Dan growled.

Bens blue eyes met his browns. "Had to say my goodbyes."

Dan's tone changed. "Huh?" He was thrown off guard.

"I'm turning myself in tomorrow."

The rancher was further suprised. "Ben Wade, turning himself in?"

"Yup. I'm tired of running. It's taking it's toll on me without my gang.. Besides, I can't outsmart the law forever, especially coming back here.." He trailed off. "So I reckon it's time I be a man and face my problems."

"And you come here because?" Dan decided to get back on the actual topic.

"I wanted to give him what he's been needing.. A caring attitude from me for once." Ben glanced down at William before looking back up at Dan.

"He's fond of me but he hasn't forgotten you Dan.. I know you feel replaced by me in his heart.. You have since he met me.. But you are his father, he'll never forget or replace you.. You and him, you two share a bond that's stronger than any and I would think that's been proven many times already."

Dan glanced down to the floor, he was right.

"So whataya say Dan? Can I stay on night with him?"

Dan breathed a heavy sigh. "Sure, why not? You've already done whatever harm you could possibly do to him."

"Not entirely.." It sound cold but Wade wanted to state he still could do somethings if he wanted.

"Yeah but you'd never do that. You wouldn't take him from me and you wouldn't kill the one person who's actually touched your heart."

Ben gave it some thought. "I guess you're right on that."

Dan chuckled low, amused for once at the man. "You've become soft Wade.."

"Me and you both, Dan.. You're starting to lose that stubborn streak of yours.. I ain't too sure like that.."

It was true, Dan was becoming too soft.

"Well, I better hit the hay.." Dan said awkwardly after a moments silence.

"Goodnight.. And.. Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever.." Dan put on his tough guy act once more.

The rancher turned, about to make his way out.

"Dan?"

"What Wade?"

"Care to get the light? I would but I don't want to wake him."

Dan sighed. "Am I becoming your slave now?" He asked as he walked over to where the candle sat.

"Nah, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow." Ben answered.

Dan stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.. So he said nothing.

He made his leave with just a simple "'Night" as he shut the door quietly.


End file.
